Bite
by Yaoi-Fanatical-Mathmatical63
Summary: Kara is just a normal girl. Jordan is just a Pureblood vampire. They're best friends. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Jordan Springs:

Yo, i'm 17. Pure blood vamp. Jealous,cocky, and arrogant. Don't i sound awsome?

Bffs with Kara Underseem. She is meh underdog.

I got black hair and gray eyes, sometimes they're red when i'm mad.

Like i said, i'm cocky, so i get in a lot of fights that i usually win cause imma vamp.

Peace (V)

Karataine Underseem:

Hi, i'm Karataine, but if you call me that, i'll rip your throat out. Just call me Kara.

I'm 17, Reg. human, I believe in vamps, but i don't think i will ever meet one.

Best friend? Sure, Jordan Springs.

I'm an outgoing smarty pants who could give a crap whether or not someone was gossiping about her :/

Blond hair, violet eyes, loves music.

Peace (V)

Rachel Conaway:

Wassup? I has red hair gold eyes! Pure Blood, 17 year old Vamp up in hur!

T_T Can't you just see the pain?

Anywhey, i has to go. Gonna getta bite to eat, if you know what i mean ;P ...

Peace (V)

Jordan'sP.O.V.

"You told her I like her?" I scream/ask Kara. I don't really, I just wanted to get Kara off my case.

"Jordan, calm down." She commands.

"What if she doesn't like me back? The entire camp will know tomorrow if they don't already!" I complain. Gosh, I am a good liar.

"She does. She told me!" Kara states. My jaw drops.

This could be a problem.

Kara's eyes flicker over my shoulder. "Speaking of the devil!" She exclaims. I whip around to see Rachel waving at me.

"Hi Jordan!" She greets. I clear my throat, trying to ignore the burning feeling in it from lack of blood. "Hey." I reply.

"You got any plans?" I ask. "Right now?" Rachel asks. I nod. "Nope, but i do later." She says, popping the 'P'.

"I was gonna get some fro-yo with Kara, you wanna join?" I ask.

"No, but could you give me a ride? My mom has guests over." She asks, picking at her fingernail. "Sure." I say, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

Rachel's P.O.V.

I dig in my bag, searching for my house key. Hmm, where is it?

I look up at Jordan, who is opening his car door for Kara.

Kara told me that Jordan likes me, but, personally, i think they go together better. I just don't like him that way, but I would never tell him that.

Besides, I know he doesn't.

Anyway, I couldn't get fro yo with him because my mom is taking me out with my cousins for a... bite to eat. *evil smile*

Kara's P.O.V.

"So," Rachel starts once we are all in the car. "You two are dating, right?" She asks.

"Of course not." Jordan says. I smile, silent. "Well, you should. You guys look cute together." Rachel states. The smile slips off my face.

"Take a right." She orders.

I don't even have to look at him to know that he was hurting. His black hair lay over his gray eyes, and even though I couldn't see them, I'm sure they were cloudy with pain.

She gives him more directions and we finally arrive at her house. I had to restrain myself from kicking her (yes, with my foot) out of the door. She even had the guts to smile at Jordan.

She strides into her house and slams the door behind her. I see Jordan wince.

He pulls out quickly and speeds (I'm sure) to my house.

Before I get out, I lean over and give him a hug. He seems startled, but hugs me back. I attempt to pull back, but he has other plans.

"No, I need you. Don't go!" He panics. "I-I have too-" "NO!" He takes my face in his hands and kisses me like he'll never get another chance.

Well, he might not.

My cheeks warm up as I close my eyes and kiss him back. He pulls away from me and kisses my neck. I cover my mouth with my hand.

Then, he bites me...

BITES ME?!


	2. Chapter 2

Jordan's P.O.V.

What am I doing? I'm draining my best friend. I have to stop, but her blood tastes so... I have to force myself to look down at Kara's limp body. I know she is still alive, because I didn't take enough blood, but she's weak. I lay the seat back and watch as the bite mark heals. I gently lay Kara down and look at her. It just now struck me how small Kara really is. I start the car and head home. I pull into the driveway. I carry Kara bridal style up to my bed room and lay her on my bed. I would kiss her forehead, but i might lose control again and she can't take anymore. I zip downstairs when I hear my stepmother shuffle in the kitchen. She probably just woke up. Lazy. My little sister, Laine, zips up beside me in the hallway. "You lost control with Kara? How?" She asks. "Look, we were kissing-" I start to explain. "You kissed Kara? I knew it would happen!" She interrupted. I growl at her, my eyes turning red. Next thing i know, I'm slammed against the wall. "Don't you ever fight with your seven year old sister! You could kill her easily!" My dad growls at me. His eyes soften. "Now what is this about losing control with Karataine?" He asks. I glare at Laine for a moment before going on. "I kissed her and she kissed me back so i kissed her neck and then lost it." I explain. I hear Kara groan in my bedroom on the 5th floor. "You know what happens when you lose control with a human and you don't kill them." my father warns. I shake my head trying to not allow the possibility of such a disgusting thing happening to her. "She has to be your slave."

Kara's P.O.V.

I wake up with a pain in my neck in an unfamiliar house. My body felt odd, like every single one of my senses was on the fritz. Then it hit me. I was at Jordan痴 house. It all came rushing back to me at once and it made me feel woosy. Jordan kissing me, my neck, biting me, sucking my blood, me passing out... SUCKING MY BLOOD? Ohmygod, My best friend is a vampire and he is going to kill me. Man, that's one heck of a sentence right there. Jordan is suddenly there, in my face and I was afraid that he would bite me again, but no. He was hugging me. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He apologizes over and over again. I shake my head. "It's okay, i know you probably didn't mean to bite me. I forgive you." I say. Now he's shaking his head. "You don't understand, I lost control with you." He says sadly. I stare at him blankly. "Kara, I'm a vampire. There are rules. One rule states that if you lose control with a human and they don't die, you have to make them your slave." He explains. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I was my best friend's slave.


End file.
